


Hell Hath No Fury

by Medie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Lydia Martin. (A what-if Lydia wasn't immune and had been bitten that night instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury

"He'll make you kill with him--" 

"Oh, but he won't," Lydia said, cutting Derek off and turning around. There wasn't a chance he couldn't hear her heart racing, but that wasn't going to stop her for a second. Just because she was absolutely terrified did not mean she was going to turn into one of those simpering idiots from a horror movie. "He might _think_ he's going to, but it's not happening."

She headed down the corridor, heels clicking, listening to the sound of the others in the school. She just needed to get out of the building and away. If the Alpha wanted her to kill her friends, he was going to have a hell of a time making her if she was halfway across town.

There was no chance she wasn't going to ruin her shoes, but oh well, they were last year's anyway. 

"He's your Alpha," Derek called after her. "You don't understand what that means, Lydia, he can--"

"He can go to hell," Lydia spun to face him, her hair whipping around so fast that he had to duck back to avoid being hit with it. Something that she in no way enjoyed. "Look, he didn't _ask_ if I wanted this precious gift of yours so he doesn't get to decide how I use it." 

Derek stopped, looking at her, and she swore he was almost grinning. Almost.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Whatever the sort of smile was, it faded when he answered, "Nothing. You just reminded me of someone."

Lydia thought of the body she'd found in the woods behind her house that night. Laura. Derek's sister. She sighed. "He did that, didn't he?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted, looking frustrated. "I thought the hunters--but then you were bitten."

And an Alpha needed a pack. Just her luck that she'd been out with Prada and, therefore, first in line. 

"Well, that's it then," she said, firm. "That's all he gets. He's taken enough from the both of us, Derek. I won't give him anything else. I might be a werewolf, but I'm nobody's bitch." 

That _did_ make Derek grin. "So I've noticed." 

"You said that a wolf is stronger with a pack, but that there is such a thing as werewolves who go it alone?"

"Yes, an omega--a lone wolf," Derek nodded, "but they're weaker. Without a pack, it's a lot harder. Most of them don't last very long." 

She shot him a look and turned away to start for the doors again. "Do you really think it will be that difficult for _me_ to find a new pack?" Not giving him time to answer, she continued, "If it's possible to be an omega, then that means this bond can be broken." And if there was a way, she was damn well going to find it. 

"I'd say it isn't that easy," Derek said, catching up to her, "but I don't think that's going to be a problem for you."

"No," she said, pushing open the doors and walking out into the night. "It isn't."


End file.
